Sugar high & a sweet kiss
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Molly gets sugar high & runs in2 Aikka.one shot with a cute ending Oh & I don't own oban star racers


A/N: Hay peoples! Lady dream-Chan hears! I though of this because I always get hyper after having sugar & I wondered what would happen if a person from a show I watch would be like if they got hyper to!& joining me 2day is a friend that goes by the name Hyper Hippie!  
Hyper Hippie: like you man, the sugar is your best friend! Fight the power! Liloth: -- no more sugar 4 U!

Hyper Hippie: Hay are you working 4 the man or something'?!

Liloth: why did I make you insane?

Hyper Hippie: cause you're insane man. We▓re all insane man!

Liloth: next time remind me to make some one with an anger problem so they will hurt you.

Hyper Hippie: What ever man.

Liloth: stop saying man!

Hyper Hippie: Why man? It isn't hurting any 1.

Liloth: AHHH

Hyper Hippie: man, you got issue ma-

Liloth: hits Hippie

Hyper Hippie;

Liloth: your not ganna be in any more of my stories, well here's the story! Hope you like! (Oh & Molly/Eva wont be acting like herself cause she's on a sugar high)  
On Alwas

"Hay Molly, what's up?" asked Stan as he took a drink of some thing.

"Nothing' really. What's that you're drinking?"

"Oh this? It's a monster energy drink, you want one?"

"No thank you, besides, I'm not suppose to have sugar"

Stan looked up at that "Why not?"

"Because I get sugar high way to easily"

"You ever had a monster energy drink before?"

"Oh Yay"

"What happened then?"

"I barely had 3 sips & I was running circles in the rode laughing my head off"  
(A/N: I am using my own experience hear)

"Oh"  
A few weeks later on Oban

It was morning on the strange planet & Molly was still asleep. During that one day when he found out how quickly & easily Molly became high he decided that he would play a little game & watch it unfold. He poured 3 cans of the energy drink into a very big cup, & when Molly awoke he would give the drink to her.

After Molly awoke & FINISHED the drink & was already acting a bite strange, she & Jorden went to where the other teams where. He was Very annoyed by how she was acting (lets find out why)

"Hay Jorden! HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOOD-CHUCK-CHUCK-IF-A-WOOD-CHUCK-COULD-CHUCK-WOOD? HUH? HUH? HUH?

"I don't know, Molly" he said in an irritated voice.

"Hay Jorden! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT 5 TIMES FAST!"

"I'd rather not." he said trying to contain himself.

"I BET YOU CAN'T! I BET YOU CAN'T! HAHA! YOU CAN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

Jorden held his fist to his side.

"WHAT ABOUT: SHE-SELLS-SEA-SHELLS-BY-THE-SEA-SHORE!"

"No I don't think I could without getting tong-tied." He clenched his teeth

"TONG-TIED! TONG-TIED! YOU▓D GET TONG-TIED! HAHAHAHAHA!"

(You can see why he is getting annoyed)

"HAY JORDEN!-"

"SHUT UP!" Jorden blow it. He really blows it.■ JUST SHUT UP! GEEZ! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING TODAY?!YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A TOTAL BI! JUST SHUT U"  
He finally stopped when he saw Molly was crying. He felt bad now.Yay she was being very annoying but that was no reason to make her cry.

"Molly, I-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!■ She yelled then ran away.

"MOLLY! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE CALM DOWN!■ He called as he chased after her.  
After a wile of running Molly had lost Jorden only to run into her other friend Aikka.

"MOLLY?" He said in a mix of shock & worry then continued to ask "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he had gone back to his usual calm voice but there was still a hint of worry.

"JORDEN'S A BIG PIG-HEADED JERK!" She yelled through sobs.

"Jorden? WHAT DID HE DO?" Aikka asked in a voice that said 'no mater what he did I'm so ganna kill him for upsetting Molly let alone to make her cry'.

"He's just a jerk!■

"Why don't we go some place where you can calm down?" She only nodded in reply back at the Earth team modal.

Jorden was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table (totally beating him up about what had happened)

"Come on" Koji started "It couldn't have bin that bad"

"I made her run away crying, how is that NOT bad?!"

"Don't worry about it" Stan said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT'?! I MADE HER CRY!" Jorden yelled.

"Yay but she's sugar high. She▓ll understand."

"How do you know she's sugar high?" Jorden asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." That was all Stan could say. Then he gave a very guilty look & shrugged his shoulders.

"Stan, what did you do?!" Jorden asked yelling

"I just gave her some sugar" Stan stated innocently.

"HOW MUCH SUGAR DID YOU GIVE HER!?" Jorden again asked yelling & also spiting on Stan's face.

Stan whipped the spit of his face then said in a very low yet still audible voice "Three cans of Monster energy drink"

"WHAT" Jorden yelled?  
Some place where Aikka & Molly are alone.

"So then, what's going on?" Aikka asked.

"Nothing, I just through a hussy fit" Molly said with a sob

"So I can't kick his but?" Aikka said a bit sad. (He was really looking for word to that).Molly giggled at that.

"Sorry but no Aikka, you can't beat him up." Molly stated then mumbled "Besides that I'm not into the idea of seeing him in a bloody pulp." This time Aikka laughed.

"So can I at least use this to tick him off?" Aikka asked hopefully.

"That's okay with me"

Aikka was mentally doing a party dance because now he could get Jorden mad.

"But don't try to start a fight"

That caught Aikka's attention.

"I'm not the one how starts the fights" He stated showing how in salted he was.

"I know but still, don▓t get him too riled up, I know he starts the fights but some times you do push him" she said.

"Okay" Aikka said wall looking away.

"You seem a lot more reasonable then earlier" Aikka said.

"I guess the sugar must be Warring off-" she yawned

"Are you tired?" Aikka asked

"Yaw, a little" she said as she leaned against him.

"Then lets find a place to rest" Aikka said.  
Back with the guys at the Earth pit.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HER SUGAR!?" Jorden yelled to Stan who said "I Wanted to see what would happen" "WHAT?" Jorden was ticked. He felt like he was a kid▓s toy.■ Stan you knew Molly gets sugar high, so why did you give her sugar?" Koji interrupted. Stan opened his mouth only to get more spit in his face as Jorden yelled again.■ YOU KNEW SHE GETS SUGAR HIGH & YOU STILL GAVE HER A MONSTER ENERGY DRINK"  
"Actually 3" Koji said making Jorden even madder at Stan.  
"Thanks Koji thanks a lot" Stan said sarcastically (A/N: You can bet Stan is in serous trouble)  
Back with Molly & Aikka

Aikka & Molly where sitting under a tree next to each other.Aikka was pretty happy because he had his arm around Molly's neck & she was leaning against him. He thought she looked so cute.

"So then" Aikka started but stopped when he saw Molly had already fallen asleep. He two started falling into a deep sleep when he heard her mumbling,

"Sweet dreams my prince" & he blushed at what she had said...

"Sweet dreams my Earth Princess" & he kissed her softly on the lips.

A/N: sighs happily I hope you all like the story & I am sorry about all the miss-spelled words. 


End file.
